codelyoko a new twist
by Chris peterson1
Summary: this is a story where the lyoko warriors find 2 people on lyoko and one claims to be aelitas brother and his girlfreind and want to help in the war pairings aelitaxjeremy ocxoc ulrichxyumi oddx? this is my first fanfic so please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own code lyoko

I was walking back to school with Jeremy and we were talking about what would happen after xana  
Just then.  
Beep. Beep. Beep  
Jeremy pulled out his laptop. ''There's an activated tower in the ice sector.'' Aelita said ''OK I will call the others about 5 minutes later they all got to the factory in the lab an Jeremy says '' that's weird the tower just deactivated itself but there 2 people there want to check it out''  
Aelita says '' yes I think we should check this out'' Jeremy says ''OK go to the scanners ,, once they get down there they get virtualized into the ice sector and find two people walking around a boy and a girl the boy has a black and white suit with swords on his back and 2 pistols on his sides  
His hair is blonde the girl looks like aelita but purple instead of pink and has a bow n arrow for weapons aelita says '' who are you '' the blonde turns around and says ''aelita do you not remember its me christian your brother and amayah my girl friend '' the warriors decide its a trick and prepare for a battle but then the tower in the distance actiivtes and christian says '' I feel pulsations ''at the same exact time Jeremy says'' guys xana activated a tower again so work with these 2 we can question them later OK'' they all nod in agreement and head for the tower when they get there they get a surprise of 39 mega tanks 60 tarantulas 45 krabs 30 mantas and Chris says '' damm xana is step in his game up on you now''  
They all go in to battle and they all get devirtualized but amayah and Chris are still there fighting and destroy all the monsters and chris says ''if I give u a visual while deactivating the tower will u believe me ''Jeremy says '' only aelita can do that and franz hopper '' Chris says ''OK let me prove to you,, chris then enters the tower and deactivates it while showing a visiual of it then chris helps them with devirtualizing him and amayah then they all start questioning him about xana and how he got on lyoko and finding out if he is telling the truth.

Next chapter should be better


	2. the switch

disclaimer:i do not own code lyoko but i do own the chareters amayah and chris

after talking in the factory chris said well im tired we should all go to bed they all went to kadic or their homes minus chris and amayah who stayed at the factory the next morning jeremy and the others went to the factory to find chris and amayah slepping peacefully with eachother holding each they wake them up and get chris and amayah inrolled in kadic chris shares a dorm with jeremy and amayah shares with aelita after getting setteled in they all go to breakfast and then of to classes witch jeremy made so they were all in the same class chris asked how he did that and jeremy said he hacked the school system then during gym xana decides to launch a attack on the warriors by takeing over a few students and attacking them jeremy say we have to get to the factory but once they got there they found the bridge was riged to blow so chris decided to throw his bag on it and it blew up after they got back up they all said what the hell christhen they went to the lab and xana sent a few specters to force jeremy in the first scanner aelita in the second and chris in the third they were all screraming as xana virtualizd them when they got to lyoko they had a surprise jeremy was in chris's body aelita in jeremy's body and chris in aelita's body jeremy was in shock aelita was crepped sating oh my god out and chris flipped out and started swearing and threatining to kill xana after they all calmed down they went to look for the tower and once they got there they had counted 1 schipozoha 2 trantulas 7 krabs and 3 mega tanks after about 15 minutes of battle aelita tried to go in the tower but got thrown by trying to put in code lyoko then chris went in same thing happend then jeremy tried and aelitra said its no use but chris pushed him in any way then jeremy deactivated the tower when they got back to earth they were still in each others body soon as they stepped out amayah kiss chris's body with jeremy and i went up to jeremy puched him then tolled amayah were still in each others body she said oh after they were back in the lab trying to figure out how to reverse what was done not to avail jeremy said we will have to stay like this for the night and lucky me i can still stay in my room neither of you can after that jeremy got slapped and puched by aelita and chris so they all went to kadic for the night the next day they all went to the factory and once chris got there aelita got mad at chris for not brushing her hair so he had to go back to school and brush her hair then went back and said you happy now she bsaid yes and jeremy said it would be a couple of days to get back in our bodies.

ok this chapter was longer than the first one hopefully this is how they all will be


End file.
